monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet 1600 Q
Part of the assortment of digital material that came with the Sweet 1600 dolls are mini-interviews, Q & A's. Unlike the other Sweet 1600 digital content, the Q & A's aren't necessarily related to Draculaura's 1600th birthday. The Q & A's have to be unlocked at the [http://www.monsterhigh.com/sweet1600key Sweet 1600 subsection] of the ''Monster High'' website using codes that come with the dolls. The codes are: * Draculaura - W9189 * Frankie Stein - W9190 * Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 * Clawd Wolf - W9192 Draculaura Draculaura Sweet 1600 QA1.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 QA2.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 QA3.jpg Q. Your skin is so fangtastic, it's like it's never seen the light of day. How do you keep it looking so youthful, even though you're 1,599 years old? A. That's so scary-sweet of you to say. Eternally youthful skin comes naturally to me, but I also never go in the sun without my 500 SPF sunscream. The sun can suck the life out of your skin. And, I always have my scary-cute umbrella with me, too, to shield the sun's torturous rays. I'd love to say I spend hours in front of the mirror making sure my skin is just right, but I can't even see my own reflection, so I'll have to take your word for it. Q. You're a vampire and Clawd is a werewolf. How do you two deal with being two very classically different monsters? A. Of course we are different, silly, but opposites attract. I'm more social and like to be around a lot of other monstes, while he prefers to keep to his pack. When he needs space, that's great because I need my ghoul time. It might be hard to sneak up and surprise him at his locker (werewolves can hear everything!) and picking a place to go out to dinner can be tough (he likes red meat and I don't go near the stuff), but we make it work. Q. A vegetarian vampire doesn't exactly fit the vampire mold. What are some of your other unconventional monster traits that might surprise your vampy peers? A. Well, unfort, I can't turn into a bat and fly away. I didn't get that far in my vampire training. While it might be nice to just dash out the window to the maul on a whim, I can get wherever I need to go in my new car that my dad bought me for my Sweet 1600 birthday. Besides, Count Fabulous is the only bat I need. Frankie Stein Frankie Sweet 1600 QA1.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 QA2.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 QA3.jpg Q. You've been the new ghoul at Monster High. Any words of advice for other new student bodies? A. I know from experience the horrors of trying to fit in at a new school. But I was sparking at the bolts for my first day at Monster High. Go to school charged up for the unknown. Sure, you're going to have some voltageous failures--like the day my hand came unstitched at fearleading tryouts--but you're gonna have some magnetic moments, too. You're not going to always fit in, but you have to be true to who you are. I feel so lucky that I met the ghouls. They love me--freaky flaws and all. Q. What do you want to be when you grow up? A. I don't think I've been alive long enough to know that. Every day I discover something new that gets me charged up. I can't choose one thing to do before I know what all my options are. Right now, I just want to live in the monster moment and enjoy seeing and learning new things. Q. You would probably be the first to admit that your parents can be frighteningly overprotective. How do you deal with their tighter than stitching reign? A. It can be uber-ultra-hyper annoying, but I know they keep all eyeballs on me because they love me, so I try to be patient. I was so new to the world, and my parents are ancient, so I think they just wanted to protect me. It's not like I go out lurking for trouble. I think a ghoul has to learn from her mistakes. The more I show them that I can be trusted, the more they let me creep around on my own. Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeen Sweet 1600 QA1.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 QA2.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 QA3.jpg Q. Your fashion sense is fierce. How do you decide what to wear each day? A. I always want to look drop-dead gorgeous, so I carefully plan my outfits. When I go shopping with the ghouls at the maul, I know exactly what I'm looking for--from a killer dress to a pair of ghoulicious shoes to a creeperific pair of earrings. I also make some of my killer outfits myself. I'm going to have my own fashion line one day. I've started sketching freaky-fab designs of my own, and I'm getting so good on the sewing machine, I could probably outstitch Frankie's dad. Some day, you'll be wearing House of Clawdeen haunt couture, and you can say you met me before I was a famous monsterista. Q. You have a lot of brothers and sisters. How do you try to be a furrific sister to all of them? A. Family time is important. Since our pack is so big, we try to all get together for Sunday barbecues. There are lots of rare steaks and burgers, and we play softball and other fun games. Every full moon, I organize the pack for movie night in our basement, away from the moon's powerful rays. We order pizzas with extra sausage and extra pepperoni, and watch our fav scary human flicks. That way, no one becomes an out-of-control furrball. Sometimes it can be super annoying to have so many brothers and sisters, but most of the time, it's clawsome. Q. If we were to sneak a freak-peek in your purse, what would we find? A. I have my Monster High student ID, my blood-red lip gloss, some money for lunch in the creepateria and a secret stash of beef jerky, just in case I need a red meat fix. Clawd Wolf Clawd Sweet 1600 QA1.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 QA2.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 QA3.jpg Q. It's Saturday, and you don't have anything you have to do today. How would you spend your day? A. That's pretty easy. I'd go out for a morning run with the pack, which always keeps me on my claws. Then I might meet Deuce for a burger and a little casketball. I'd spend the afternoon catching up on my reading and maybe take my pet gargoyle bulldog Rockseena for a walk. And, of course, Saturday night is reserved for Draculaura. I'd take my ghoul out for some dinner. Maybe Italian, but only if there isn't too much garlic. Then we might see a movie or go for a romantic moonlight stroll. That sounds like a pretty clawsome day! Q. You are known around Monster High as a fierce dresser. How do you pick out what you are going to wear? A. Shopping for clothes is kind of torture for me. I'm pretty lucky because I have Clawdeen to help me out. She's got a fierce fashion sense and likes to come with me to the maul to shop for killer clothes. I like everything to be creepy comfortable, but other than that, my chilling look is really all thanks to Clawdeen. She's my sister but she's like my own freaktacular stylist, too. Q. You play casketball and football, which requires you to be scary fit. How do you stay in such great shape? 'A.'There are two kinds of pain, the pain of discipline and the pain of regret. I don't ever want to look back and regret I wasn't able to give my all because I didn't work hard enough, so that drive me. I also really love training with the team, maybe because they are kind of like my pack. Whether we are playing on the field, coming up with game strategies or hanging out together in the creepateria, we are always a team. Category:Doll logs